


Desperate Times

by Wafflicious



Series: Overflowing [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflicious/pseuds/Wafflicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke catches Rin in a compromising position and when he pushes Rin for more he ends up making a bigger mess of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

Sousuke startled Rin by offering him a hand up out of the water. For the last few weeks Sousuke’s shoulder had been bothering him more than usual and he had been helping with practice more than he’d actually been practicing. But the reason Rin was so surprised was that he wasn’t ready to get out of the pool. He had another few laps of practice to get through and some cool down after that, he’d just taken a minute at the far end of the pool to relieve himself before he started his last 200 meter set. Rin didn’t always pee in the pool, although this wasn’t the first time he’d done it. This month. But when he shied away from Sousuke’s hand his boyfriend took offense. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I was bothering you.” He told Rin coldly. 

“It’s not that, I just… I’m not ready to get out.” 

“You stopped, I thought you were done.” 

“No, I stopped for a different reason.” Rin could feel the heat of a blush rise on his face because sure enough the next thing out of Sousuke’s mouth was to ask: “Why did you stop, then?”

Sousuke had knelt down, so he was close enough to the water that Rin didn’t have to speak too loudly and let everyone know. “I had to pee, okay? I can’t just do that as I swim.”

“Or you could get out of the pool like a normal person.” Sousuke scoffed, leaning away from the pool again. Rin’s face was as red as his hair.

“I still had some laps left, and it’s not good to hold it. But whatever, I'm done now.”

Somehow between Rin’s flimsy excuse and his clear embarrassment Sousuke felt something click in his head. He offered the hand again, this time actually helping Rin get out of the pool. 

“Is it not good to hold it, or are you just incapable of holding it?”

Having just gotten his balance on the deck, Rin nearly tipped back into the water again. Sousuke was smirking at him with that look he got when he knew he’d caught Rin at something. But he didn’t get an answer because Rin decided he wanted none of his smug boyfriend right then. Not that he could stop Sousuke from following him into the locker room as he stormed off. 

“It’s okay if you can’t, you know. _I_ won’t judge you for it.”

Sousuke couldn’t be bothered to hide the judgement from his tone and Rin finally snapped back at him.

“I can hold it just fine! I could hold out longer than you if I wanted to!” The taller man stepped closer and looked down at his boyfriend with mischief in his eyes. “Oh? Prove it. If you can hold out longer than I can tonight you can top, but if I make it longer then you’re sleeping in the top bunk, deal?”

“Deal.” Rin snarled at him as he peeled out of his legskins. He rarely got the opportunity to fuck Sousuke, it had turned into something of a treat. But if his boyfriend was going to volunteer for a night of intense pounding, who was Rin to stop him? “Go right now and then we’ll see who can make it longer.”

Sousuke turned and headed to the other end of the locker room calling to Rin over his shoulder. “Fine by me. And notice, I’m going to the actual toilet, like a normal adult.” He missed the shady look Rin sent his back.

By the time he got back to their room Rin was feeling calmer. He had peed in the shower, just to make sure he would have the advantage, but he didn’t anticipate his boyfriend attempting to throw the game as well. Sitting on Rin’s desk was a bottle of his favorite tea, the kind that was only in the vending machine all the way across campus. Sousuke must have run flat out from the time he left the locker room to make it happen, but damn if it wasn’t worth it. Rin was really tempted. 

“Nice try. I’ll have that later after I finish fucking you into the mattress.”

Sousuke just cocked his head and let the smug look he had utterly perfected say everything to Rin that he couldn’t. They still had to go to dinner and Rin wasn’t the sort of person who could have his dinner without at least a glass or two of water. Sousuke offered to be a good sport and have just as much with dinner as Rin did, after all, he wouldn’t risk Rin’s health just to win a silly bet. He was just glad Rin was willing to go along with it. 

Two hours later found both boys studying, one quietly and one with a twitch. Sousuke really hadn’t expected it to be this easy, but Rin was clearly thinking too much about the bet and what he couldn’t do instead of just letting himself relax. And relaxed was the last thing Rin wanted to be right then, jiggling his leg rapidly and sinking his teeth into the end of his pen. It was the most angry he’d ever been at his math homework.

Another half hour passed and Rin went from twitching to shifting from side to side, trying to find a position that would put the least amount of pressure on his bladder. It wasn’t really working, at least not for Rin, but Sousuke found himself obscenely interested in what his boyfriend was doing. Something about watching the redhead fight nature and the inevitable was getting to him in the best way. He loved watching Rin lose control of himself. 

After Rin managed to last another 10 minutes Sousuke was ready to call off the bet. His boyfriend was hunched over in his seat a little pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch and gritting his teeth. Clearly this was beyond the point where Rin could win, but he seemed determined to keep trying. It was hardly a surprise, his determination was one of the things Sousuke liked most about Rin.

“Rin just get up and pee before you have an accident. I promise I won’t make you sleep on the top bunk, I just don’t want to see you hurt yourself.” And Rin didn’t hesitate after that.

Unfortunately Rin didn’t realize how standing up would change the dynamic of trying to keep himself from peeing and the sudden change in pressure proved to be too much. Once he started to leak, it was impossible to stop himself, and his panicked run for the bathroom left a trail of puddles behind him. 

Sousuke was surprised, he didn’t think Rin would take it so far, but he could hear how distressed his boyfriend was in the bathroom and immediately felt guilty about his part in all of it. He let Rin have a moment to collect himself while he grabbed a spare towel to mop up the floor. 

When he had most of the mess outside cleaned up Sousuke leaned into the bathroom to apologize. Rin had his back to the door and from the look of it he hadn’t been able to make it all the way to the toilet since he was still standing in one last, sizeable puddle.

“I’m sorry, Rin. I didn’t mean to take it this far…”

Rin turned on his boyfriend looking furious, although the anger was undercut by the tears in his eyes. Sousuke winced, but stepped closer (carefully, around the mess) and his boyfriend scoffed.

“I can see how sorry you are from that tent you’ve got in your sweats.” 

Sousuke couldn’t deny it, but he could still help. “Sorry, you just looked kind of hot when you were desperate and trying to hold it. But I swear I didn’t want you to pee your pants. Can I help you clean up at least? We can get in the shower together.”

It wasn’t the most artful suggestion, but as humiliated as Rin was he was actually grateful that his boyfriend was supportive. He knew he had taken it too far, but he was too prideful to just give up when he knew he should have. And he appreciated the help, he felt a little like a kid standing there in soaked pants. Sousuke helped him wiggle out of the wet clothes and into the shower, joining him as soon as he had stripped himself naked as well. It was a tight fit, but one they’d made many times before.

Sousuke was entirely gentle about cleaning him off, spending more time than was strictly necessary making sure he cock was clean. It was an entirely transparent ploy, which wasn’t to say it didn’t work. But he made Sousuke wait to get out of the shower and move to the bed before taking things any further. 

Rin was straddling his boyfriend, grinding down against him and kissing his neck. Neither of them had bothered to put clothes on for the trip from the bathroom to the bed and they had already worked into a good grinding rhythm. Rin pulled back when Sousuke gave him a particularly rough thrust. 

“So you really liked watching me wet myself?”

“It wasn’t that so much as watching you squirm and fight it. You were hot when you were losing control, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” As disgusted as he felt standing in a pool of his own shame Rin was finally starting to see the bright side of all of this. He finally got a chance to smirk at Sousuke. 

“Well… if it makes you this hot then maybe we can do it again sometime. I like having this effect on you.” He sank his hips back down and drank in the throaty moan Sousuke gave him in return. They were too far gone now, both of them slicked with a little lube and a lot of precome and Rin was high on the power of his position on top of his boyfriend. They thrust against each other in a feral rut until both of them were panting loudly and clearly nearing their ends. Sousuke leaned up and whispered in Rin’s ear.

“Come on, Rin, lose control for me just one more time.” And he was rewarded with the sweet sound of his name on his boyfriend’s lips as he came. It didn’t take much more for Sousuke to follow. 

Not long after they were lying on the bottom bunk basking in their shared afterglow. Rin had retrieved his bottle of tea and was making the most of it while his boyfriend stroked his hair. Sousuke had been letting his mind wander when it finally gave full thought to what Rin had said not long ago. 

“I hope you were serious earlier, we have to do that again. I’ll see if I can get some towels for you to sit on, though. We both know you won’t make it and I want to make cleaning up after you easier next time.”

Rin smacked his good shoulder and rolled on his side, determined not to speak to Sousuke again for the rest of the night.


End file.
